Fear
by SilverSlver
Summary: Izuna tries to hide from Madara, but hiding is useless against the older Uchiha...


Note: Just a little idea on Izuna's feelings when Madara asked for his eyes…drabble, maybe…a twist at the end..maybe...

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>Izuna's POV<p>

_"Run little brother, run."_

A small cry escapes my lips as I heard that hiss from behind me. Fatigue was already entering through my body as I ran. It was my undoing; I shouldn't have ran. But that look in my brother's eyes when he requested for my eyes was…almost inhuman. And my fear of having my eyes taken out was overwhelming; I did not want to feel the excruciating pain of having my eyes taken out. So I did the foolish thing: run. But of course, brother chased after me, being much older and stronger than me. I catch my breath as I heard a very dark chuckle from behind.

_"You can't run from me, little brother."_

I try to hold back the feeling of looking back, but I did anyways. I wish I didn't. There was that look again in his eyes! They seemed...almost demon-like, the way they flashed. The deranged smirk on his face emphasized it more. I shiver and began to run faster.

_"Running is useless, Izuna."_

I ignored it and decided to leap onto tree branches. And so I did. Although I was tired, I would try everything to hide from him. The feeling of fear was clung to me, like a vine. I heard his voice again, this time almost in a singsong voice.

_"Izuna…come here."_

I can hear the heavy thumping of his feet as they hit the tree branches. They were getting close than before…much closer! I could've sworn I felt his fingers touch my hair, maybe it was the wind or a low-hanging twig. To make sure, I looking back. He was still several meters behind me. Relief fills me, but only for a few minutes as I saw him beckoning me with his fingers. I stared at his hand; they looked more like sharp claws than fingers!

_Hallucination..._

_"Come here…"_

I bit my lip and turned away.

_Maybe it was the wind…_

I shrug it off and continued leaping away from him.

_"Why are you running from me little brother?"_

_Find a place to hide…_

That was my only though I concentrated on. But then another thought came to my mind.

_Use the Body Flicker Technique…_

Of course! Why didn't come to my mind before? Perhaps my fear had filled my thoughts. With no hesitation, I clasped my hands together and made the sign.

"Shunsin Jutsu."

I disappear, away from my brother.

No-one's POV

Madara stopped on a branch and stared at the spot where his younger brother had disappeared. The thought of his brother escaping him filled his mind. A smirk appeared on his face.

"You cannot hide from me, Izuna. I'll find you. And you'll be _mine_."

Chuckling darkly, he disappeared, determined to find his younger brother.

Izuna's POV

* * *

><p>Small cabin near a garden…<p>

I sink onto the hard floor as I catch my breath. Although it wasn't the best hiding place, fatigue had completely overwhelmed me. So I chose this place. I put my hands in my lap as I stare into the emptiness of this small house. There wasn't that much, only some broken pots and small tools. Then I noticed another door. Curious, I stood up and approached it. I tried to open it, but it was locked. And there was no key. I sigh and sat on the floor again. Maybe it for the bigger tools; shovels, plant fertilizer, etc. Speaking of locks, I stand up again to check the entrance door. It was open, so I locked it. I sit on the floor again, hugging my knees. I hope, I _hope,_ he would not find me at all! I close my eyes and put my head in my arms. I tried to brush off the thought of the look in my brother's eyes, but it was useless. That image was one I would never forget. What made my brother that way? Was it the lust for power or the goal of being a hero? Really, I would not know what goes on in my brother's mind. Now, I am so tired, however I can not sleep. Who knows, he might really find me if I were to sleep! I tremble as my fear coursed through me. But I also felt the sluggish feeling of fatigue mix in with my fear. Maybe I should I get some sleep. I crawl away from the door and layed near the back wall. Although sleeping on hard wood would be uncomfortable I shrug it off and let sleep overwhelm me.

_Maybe he wouldn't find me at all…!_

* * *

><p>I was wrong. I immediately sat up when I heard a loud crash. I saw the door shatter into pieces and clatter on the wooden floor. Panic arose within me as I saw his fist being lowered from the shatter-point. How did he find me? It almost seemed impossible! I quickly get up trying to find a way out, obviously there wasn't. And I couldn't use the Body Flicker Technique since there was no opening. Maybe I can create a hole in the wall, that'll be my escape! I turn to the back wall and raise my head. I never got to create the escape hole. Cold fingers wrapped around my wrist and my other hand as my fear caught me. I felt his cold breath ripple across my hair. This is it.<p>

"Trying to hide from me, Izuna?"

I looked at that hand that had grabbed my fist. My eyes widen. They looked like claws again; all bony and long and sharp fingernails! Not a trace of human hand! I close my eyes. I had to be hallucinating! I open my eyes, but the claws were still there! Then the fingers…_claws… _slip away. Then I felt my shoulders being caught; he was forcing me to turn around. I did it, it would be useless to resist against his force. I bow my head low, trying to avoid looking into his face. I heard that chuckle again as his claws cup my chin.

"Did you really think you could hide from me?"

I bit my lip. I still could not understand _how_ he found me. There were plenty of other places that I could've possible hidden in! I felt his claws move my chin up, so did my eyes. I winced when I stared into his eyes. Those eyes…!

_He has the eyes of a demon!_

That was my only was of describing _that look!_ I try to look away again, but I couldn't. It was overpowering, the look in his eyes. I felt the claws slip from my chin and onto my shoulder. He leaned in closer, his mouth hovering above my ear.

"Hiding is useless, Izuna."

My fear was now immense. I am trapped between a wall and my brother. Just as I was about to talk he quickly straightened up and bore his eyes into mine. That look kept me silent. He smirked. I shivered. I opened my mouth again, but he pressed a cold claw on my lips. Then I saw it. The flash of crimson and the little design appearing in his eyes. I panicked. He was using his Sharingan on me! I tried closing my eyes, but I felt tiredness filling inside of me. It was too late! Shadows clouded my vision as I fell into a slumber of unconsciousness. My foolishness had gotten the better of me.

_Why, brother? Why?_

* * *

><p>No-one's POV<p>

Madara gently caught his sleeping brother. He looked at his younger brother's face with affection. He stared at Izuna for a few for minutes before positing himself in order to carry his unconscious brother in his arms. Madara walked out of the half-wrecked cabin and looked up at the sky. A thought came to his mind on to whether to use his wings or just use some jutsu to carry both of them home. He decided to use jutsu instead. The thought of people spotting him flying carrying an unconscious person could spread news. He looked at his younger brother and gently brushed Izuna's cheek. A dark smirk appeared on Madara's face as he licked his lips.

"You're mine. And so are your eyes."

Then he disappeared along with his brother.

* * *

><p>What of Madara? Demon or not? I might make this into another chapter…idk. Please Read and Review.<p>

~SS


End file.
